War, Love and Vampires
by Kirara Uchiha
Summary: Foi quando, o que eu gosto de chamar de inferno pessoal começou. Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, eu apenas sabia que aquilo não daria certo. Ele era o homem mais arrogante, prepotente, ignorante, machista e insensível que eu já havia conhecido, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras.


**Prólogo**

Nosso mundo era dividido em três _seitas: _Camarilla, Akatsuki e Anarquista. As seitas eram grupos de vários clãs, cada clã seguia uma seita diferente, ou apenas, cada Membro (vampiro) escolhia qual seita gostaria de seguir.

Camarilla era a maior de todas, a que tinha mais poder, e mais Membros. A maioria dos clãs a seguiam apenas para salvar a própria pele ou a respeitavam devido a sua expansão. Ela era uma seita que chegava quase ao um nível feudal, ou seja, suas regras eram rígidas demais, para manter uma convivência pacifica com os humanos e prevenir uma no Inquisição, como a que havia tido séculos antes na Europa, matando vários vampiros.

Akatsuki era a "arqui-inimiga" da Camarilla, o numero de Membros era quase igual a ela e eles não possuam regras fixas, os vampiros que faziam parte da Akatsuki eram tachados de imorais, sanguinários e desumanos. Para eles os humanos não deveriam ser temidos ou – muito menos – respeitados, para eles os humanos tinham que ser devorados como seres inferiores, eles não matavam para se alimentar como nós, mas sim apenas para matar e se divertir, era assim que eles pensavam.

_Nós _Anarquistas éramos meio que inimigos das duas seitas, mas não éramos considerados ao todo uma seita, e sim considerados quase como um grupo a parte da Camarilla, talvez um grupo um pouco mais _radical. _Nós tínhamos crenças diferentes e mais liberais, nosso poder político era consideravelmente alto no mundo noturno o que nos tornava uma seita de verdade. Os Anarquistas acreditavam em direitos iguais para todos os Membros, nós achávamos que cada um deveria viver a própria "vida" do jeito que bem entendesse, mas sem interferir na vida dos outros.

Para nós, nossas ideias eram justas, sem hierarquia como as de Camarilla, ou, agressividade como as da Akatsuki, mas ainda assim não era tão fácil aplica-las a sociedade, não só pelo fato da Camarilla ainda ser a maior seita, mas também porque os outros Membros nos viam como "_idealistas ingênuos_", por essa e outras razões nossa seita não tinha nenhum clã fixo, apenas alguns Membros independentes, que era outro jeito que gostavam de nos chamar. Nossa seita continha o menor numero de Membros, mas nós tínhamos um trunfo em nossas mangas, ele podia não parecer o melhor, mas acredite, ele era!

Cada seita tinha seu grupo de Elite, ou seja, cada seita tinha um grupo especial que trabalhava como "policiais". O grupo de Elite da Camarilla era especializado em investigações, sendo a maior seita não precisavam fazer muita coisa; o grupo de Elite da Akatsuki era designado pela seita a recrutar vampiros de classe F; os Anarquistas eram especializados a caçarem e matarem vampiros de classe F.

Além das seitas os Membros eram divididos em linhagem e classe, cada clã tinha sua linhagem. Os Membros eram divididos em três classes: os puro sangue; os nobres, que tinham uma pequena quantidade de sangue humano no corpo; os classe F eram humanos transformados, eram muito fortes quando com sede e normalmente depois de transformados, era irracionais e agressivos.

Nós enxergávamos a Camarilla como _um bando de tiranos opressores servidos por uma massa ignorante de escravos, presos a um sistema feudal e ultrapassado_. Já a Akatsuki, nós enxergávamos como _um grupo perigoso de fanáticos intolerantes, tão prisioneiros de sua própria ideologia religiosa quanto a Camarilla é de sua ideologia política._

Infelizmente nossos pensamentos tiveram que mudar quando foi anunciado que poderia acontecer uma guerra quente, uma guerra corpo a corpo entre Camarilla e Akatsuki. A guerra entre eles já durava séculos e mais séculos, mas era algo interno e _infantil_ que realmente não nos interessava, até o momento em que também fora divulgado que a Akatsuki pretendia acabar com tudo, matar todos, seja mortais e/ou vampiros. Então como num subido de pura burrice, os Anarquista e a Camarilla decidiram se juntar pra combater a Akatsuki, como dois amiguinhos de infância fariam. O acordo foi fechado e até que a guerra fosse encerrada, nós Anarquistas, seriamos aliados dos Camarillas.

Foi quando, o que eu gosto de chamar de "_**inferno pessoal**_" começou. Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, eu apenas sabia que aquilo não daria certo; não era como se eu não gostasse dele, mas ele também não era um dos meus favoritos. Ele era o homem mais arrogante, prepotente, ignorante, machista e insensível que eu já havia conhecido, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras possíveis e imagináveis que eu havia construído que por sua vez, era o que normalmente um ser noturno faria sem esforço algum.


End file.
